Sailor Moon Wars
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: xD titulo de momento para historia de momento.Mamoru y Usagi se van a casar, pero no se hamn casado por... UNA GUERRA!Poco antes de la boda de estos dos nuevos enemigos aparecen, con un objetivo verdaderamente malo, estamos hablando de... MATAR A LA USAGI ANTES DE SU BODA! Como le harán las Sailor Senshi's para proteger a su princesa y a la vez organizar la boda, descubre lo aquí


_**Hola a todos, soy Yuki Kagamin3 ewé, aunque creo que eso es obvio xD, pero bueno, quiero sacar algo de Sailor Moon, y como tengo esta idea desde hace tiempo, decidí usarla, de una vez aviso que en esta historia mezclo datos del anime y el manga, así como quizás llegue a tomar algo de el Live Action, ya verán más adelante los datos que tomo de cada parte.**_

_**También en esta historia, habrá más adelante un poco de Crossover, porque simplemente asdahklsaf no puedo resistirlo, ya tengo planeada toda la historia, y pues no tengo nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura ;D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así habría al menos 40 temporadas de Sailor Moon, habría más romance de las otras Sailor, y claro esta HACE MUUUUUUUUUCHO Chibiusa tendría hermanos y Usagi y Mamoru se hubiesen casado en la 2da temporada xDDD.**_

- Jajajajajaja, aun no me puedo creer que estemos preparando las cosas para la boda de Usagi-chan, enserio chicas, recuérdenme como terminamos haciendo esto - Se burlaba nerviosamente como siempre que planea o hizo algo la pelirrubia.

- Fue idea tuya, Minako-chan – Le respondieron las demás chicas en coro a lo que Mina solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

- Al menos esto me permite estar en esta época – Menciona tranquilamente la pequeña Chibiusa(0)

- Cierto, y a mí me da una escusa para no hacer mi tarea, que es taaaaaaan aburrida – Agrega como si nada Hotaru

- A mi no me desagrada mucho que digamos, solo tendré que llevar a cabeza de bombón a la iglesia y después de la misa a su luna de miel con Mamoru – Comento Haruka

- A mí, si me desespera tener que realizar la boda de la idiota de Usagi – dijo la sacerdotisa, Rei.

- Vamos Rei-chan, no puede ser tan malo, después de todo la princesa a cambiado un poco en todo este tiempo – Comento Setsuna tratando de calmar un poco a Rei

- Pero eso no quita que Rei y Usagi sigan teniendo sus peleas, creo que es su forma de decirse que se aprecian – Agrego rápidamente Amy, mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, después de asegurarse la comida llegaría a tiempo al salón de fiestas, sino, habría muchos problemas con el enorme apetito que poseen Usagi y Chibiusa.

- Pero de seguro cuando nos casemos nuestra boda será también muy linda – Hablo soñadoramente Lita, mientras la gran mayoría de las chicas de inmediato se ponían a pensar en sus respectivos novios.

- ¡LITA! Ya nos hiciste recordar que no los podremos ver hasta acabar todo este papeleo – le gritaron Minako, Rei, Amy, Chibiusa, Hotaru y Setsuna al unisono.

- Pe…per…perdón chicas, fue un comentario accidental – intento defenderse la princesa de Júpiter.

Después de aquello todas las chicas se quedaron en total silencio pensando cada una en su respectivo novio y en que estarían haciendo con Mamoru en ese momento, las que tenían, y las 2 chicas sin novio, en como seria cuando tuvieran.

- Oigan, y ahora que lo noto, ¿Dónde se metió la idiota de Usagi? – Dijo para romper la tensión la joven pelinegra

- Fácil Rei, seguramente se fue a dormir – dijo Chibiusa quien era la persona que más sabía como era Usagi

- Ya veo, esa tonta, ya verá ahora mismo iré a levantarla – decía Rei mientras empezaba a avanzar hasta que Amy la detuvo del brazo.

- Espera, si dejamos dormir a Usagi terminaremos más rápido, y podremos irnos con los chicos aun más pronto que con ella aquí molestando – le susurro la peli-azul a su amiga.

- Tienes razón Amy, está bien, dejaremos dormir a la idiota y nos concentraremos en acabar -

Una hora más tarde todas las chicas habían terminado sus tareas para ese día, y salieron del departamento que compartían todas las Sailor Senshi, y con decir todas es todas, porque el padre de Usagi no le permitiría a la pelirrubia mudarse con Mamoru, hasta que estuviesen casados, para lo cual solo faltaba un mes, aunque mientras la mayoría de las chicas llegaron a su destino sin imprevistos, a la más pequeña no le fue tan bien, el motivo, ya lo verán.

- ¡Pequeña Dama!, ¡Pequeña Dama!, Se le necesita en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal lo más pronto posible, al parecer sus padres tienen una importante noticia que darle – eso fue la que interrumpió a la peli-rosa a medio camino.

- Sailor Para Para (1), ¿Es necesario que valla pronto, es que ya falta poco para la boda, y las chicas sin mí no creo alcancen a acabar todo a tiempo, porque con mi llegada, el día que papá pidió la mano de mamá se atraso con una semana, en lo que intentaban saber el motivo de mi visita – decía la heredera de la luna mientras movía las manos en todas las direcciones

- Si Pequeña Dama, es necesario que valla, aunque creo que debería dejar de llamarla pequeña, ya es bastante mayor, jeje, ¿cuántos años tiene ya?, según Para Para son 13(2) años, ¿O ya se equivoco Para Para? – decía la guardiana como si nada.

- No, no te equivocas, falta poco para que tenga 14 años, solo es necesario que serena cumpla 20 años(3) –

- Bueno, pero enserio necesito me acompañe a palacio, la Neo Reina Serenity solicito su presencia lo más pronto posible –

- Es ese caso, vamos Para Para, volvamos a casa, solo dame un segundo – en eso Chibiusa saco su móvil y envío un mensaje a su novio, avisándole que no podría llegar a la cita por motivos que debía ir a casa en ese momento, por ordenes de su madre, claro que no sería novedad que algo así pasara, luego de eso le mando otro mensaje a las chicas, para que no se preocuparan por ella, después de eso junto a su guardiana Sailor Para Para, partió rumbo a el siglo XXX.

Mientras todo esto sucedia, en otro lado de la ciudad, un grupo de personas estaba reunida, con fines malignos, y claro está, su principal objetivo, era evitar que la Serenity y Endimión contrajeran matrimonio, pues eso sería su fin.

- Porque no empezamos atacando el palacio de Mercurio(4), la guardiana deberá de aparecer quiera o no, y según lo que sé, en el futuro será la más unida a la Neo Reina, entonces es obvio que en esta época igual son unidas, y es más fácil que intente protegerla – decía una voz

- Tengo una mejor idea, en vez de atacar el palacio, ataquemos el lugar donde se realizara la boda, ya saben aquel templo, es más probable que aparezcan ahí – mencionaba otra voz

- Usaremos el plan de Yukito, es más probable que protejan el templo, pues para llegar al palacio, tardaran todavía más – dijo una voz, grusa y autoritaria, al parecer el líder de todos, mientras se podía ver como unos ojos color rojo brillaban en el medio de la oscuridad – Ya verás Serenity, esta vez no tendrás tu final de cuento de hadas, es un juramento – se escucho en un susurro.

_**¿Y bien? Que os a parecido, y si ya sé que a veces escribo como española, pero de una vez digo que NO SOY ESPAÑOLA, yo soy Méxicana, lo de la escritura es cosa de leer tantos fics xD, bueno habran notado cosas que quizás no conocen, pero bien, se las voy a explicar.**_

_**0.- Chibiusa es el nombre original de Rini, como se le conoce en latinoamerica, a todos los personajes les estoy poniendo el nombre original, a los que de verdad les cambia que no se sepa quién es se los pondré aquí:**_

_**Mamoru – Darien**_

_**Chibiusa – Rini**_

_**Usagi – Serena**_

_**Minako – Mina**_

_**Y eso sería todo nwn, espero les sea de ayuda**_

_**1.- Sailor Para Para, esto, verán, en el manga de Sailor Moon, el cuarteto amazonas no son 4 niñas que no quieren crecer como fue en el anime, sino que el cuarteto amazonas son en realidad las guardianas de la pequeña dama, bajo un hechizo de Zirconia.**_

_**2.- La historia en si se desarrolla 4 años y cacho después de la saga de Stars, de la cual me baso en el final del anime por cierto.  
3.- Creo en el anime no se menciona, pero si en el manga, el cumpleaños de Serena y Rini es el mismo día, motivo por el cual, cuando serena tenga 20, Rini cumpliría 14, ¿O son 15?, bueno no importa, si alguien me ayuda, solo recuerdo que en stars Rini estaba en 4to de primaria y tenia, no recuerdo si 10 o 9 años, help me, sin inter no puedo checarlo, bueno ya si está mal luego la corrijo.**_

_**4.- Esto es del manga, cada chica es la princesa de su planeta, tienen sus vestidos y todo, en el manga es donde son atacadas durante la saga Stars, además de ser el lugar donde nacieron originalmente, aunque solían vivir en el milenio de plata, para proteger a la princesa Serenity.**_

_**Ok, eso fue quizás un poco de Spoiler, pero para los que no pueden conseguir el manga, les dejo la explicación simple xD, o al menos para mi es una explicación simple.**_

_**Bueno me voy, jejeje, que ya escribi casí más resumen de inicio y final que cap.**_

_**DEJA UN REVIEW Y TE MANDO AL CHICO QUE QUIERAS DEL MUNDO DEL ANIME Ó VOCALOID HASTA TU CASA , promoción válida para todos los lectores, aplica restricciones en estados unidos por cobro de visa y pasaporte XD**_


End file.
